1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to gardening. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for growing plants. Specifically, this invention is directed to a hydroponic growing system including a plurality of pots suspended one above the other on cables hanging downwardly from a frame; and including water and light delivery systems to speed the growth of the plants.
2. Background Information
Apartment dwellers and home owners in relatively harsh climates may have considerable issues when trying to grow plants, especially vegetables. There may be insufficient suitable outdoor space to grow plants or there may be too short a growing season to allow vegetables to grow and ripen.
There is therefore a need for a simplified, easy to use indoor growing system which is able to be used year round in relatively confined spaces.